Misconception
by Cappsy
Summary: A relationship relies on communication. Without it things can be misconceived.


Established MerAdd…

Pretty AU… Thatcher is actively involved in Meredith's life.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Am I not good enough for you anymore? Am I not what you want?" Meredith screamed as yet again Addison told her she wasn't going to be home.

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes I am! You haven't come home all week."

"I've been on call and then I had a couple patients that needed constant monitoring and the families refused to have anyone except me do it. Plus you've been kind of distant. I figured…"

"Figured what? That I wanted space?"

"The last time you got distant was bad and…"

"I'd say so you were two seconds from screwing our best friend. God forbid something upsets me and I don't know how to deal with it. Your answer is just to avoid me?"

"Mer, calm down and talk to me then."

"No all I wanted was for you to hold me all week and what do I get from you? Excuses to avoid being with me." Meredith yells as she throws her bag onto Addison's office couch.

Addison moves to stand up, "Meredith that isn't it at all."

"Don't Addie as far as I'm concerned this conversation is over." Meredith stormed out of the office and ran out of the hospital.

Addison sat down at her desk and tried to call Meredith's cell phone. She could hear it ringing in her office. She saw Meredith's purse on the couch and sighed. That wasn't good.

XXXXXXX

Meredith had been driving around for hours. Finally she got tired and decided to stop. She fell asleep not even realizing she parked on train tracks. She was just so exhausted from everything that had happened and the feeling that her wife no longer loved her.

An SUV pulled up behind her car and honked. The car couldn't pass. Then train whistles could be heard in the distance. The car honked again but Meredith was sleeping heavily and didn't notice. The SUV backed up and the driver got out. He ran up to the car and saw that she wasn't awake so he opened the door and pulled her out. He then carried her back to his car and put her in the backseat. He ran back to her car and started it. He pulled it into reverse and removed it from the tracks.

He called out to the people with him, "Drive the SUV home and I'll follow in her car." The people he called to nodded. One jumped into the driver's seat while the other climbed in back with Meredith.

XXXXXXXX

"I don't give two shits that you can't give her special treatment just because you married her mother... God Damn it Richard this isn't about showing favoritism. She needs time off… I don't know if she's ok. When I found her she was sleeping… What's wrong with that? She was sleeping in her car on train tracks. That is what is wrong with that… Thank you. I've got to go Bye."

Thatcher hung up and sighed. He rubbed his forehead and headed to Meredith's room. "Hey Lexie, ho's your sister?"

"She hasn't woken up yet. I'm worried dad."

"Me too sweetie, I'm going to go help your mom in the kitchen."

XXXXXXX

"I can't just giver her time off because you say she needs it. People will think I'm giving her special treatment… everyone knows she's my stepdaughter. I can't show her favoritism…. What's wrong that she was sleeping? It's normal for doctors to get run down… WHAT? Okay she has time off. I'll call you later to tell you how much time I can get her. Bye Thatch."

Richard sighed. He was worried. Meredith had seemed off for a while now, but he never thought she would be so careless. He never knew her to be so reckless with her life. She needed help but you can't force someone to get help.

Just then Addison had run into his office, "Richard I can't find Meredith anywhere have you talked to her?" Addison looked two seconds away from having a heart attack.

"Addison calm down. She's at her father's house."

"Richard I can tell by that look on your face something's wrong. What happened? Is she okay?"

"Thatcher said he found her asleep on some train tracks and didn't even hear when a train was coming."

"Oh God Oh is sh…"

"Addison relax, Thatcher got there in time. She's okay." Addison got up and started to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To be with my wife." Addison then left with determination written on her face.

XXXXX

The door bell rang, "Susan can you get that?"

"Sure honey," Susan opened the door. "Addison hi."

"Hey is Meredith here?"

"Yeah she's in her old room."

"Thanks." Addison walked in and made her way to the room she had been to so many times before. She walked in and saw her wife curled up on the bed. She immediately walked over kicking her shoes off on the way. As soon as she sat down on the bed she scooped Meredith into her arms and held onto her. She let tears of relief fall knowing that her wife was okay.

X!X!X!X!X

Meredith woke up and felt someone stroking her hair. She looked up and saw Addison staring off in space with worry etched on her face. She reached a hand up and caressed one of her cheeks.

"What's wrong Addie?" Meredith asked softly. All of a sudden Addison had pulled her up and was kissing her repeatedly.

"Thank God you're okay. I was so worried. I love you so much. Don't you ever do that again."

"What's going on Addie? Why are you so upset?" Meredith asked again.

"Mer, God , Did you know you've been asleep for almost two days? I was about ready to take you into the hospital."

"Two days?"

"Yeah and you fell asleep in your car on some train tracks. Thank heavens your father happened to be driving that road and brought you back to his house."

Meredith buried her face into Addison's neck as she tried to recall what happened. Then she started to cry. Addison rubbed her back trying to soothe her. "Shh, baby, tell me what's wrong. Talk to me sweetie."

"I-I though maybe you didn't love me anymore because you don't want to be home. I've been so worried lately about you leaving me. That's why I got distant. I was trying to make it hurt less."

"Oh baby, I love you more than anything. That isn't going to change either. I'm not going anywhere. What made you feel like I would? Wait a minute this all started after that conversation you said you had with Derek at Joe's. It was more than a conversation wasn't it?"

"He asked me out. I told him that I was married and quite happy. He got angry and said that you didn't love me. He said you were using me for sex and once it got old you would leave me just like my dad left when I turned five and when mom left me when she remarried."

"Oh baby, you know damn well it is not just sex to me. Otherwise I wouldn't still be here after all these years. We've married since you were 18. How could it be just sex? He's jealous because you are smart and happy. As for your dad he came back. He knew he made a mistake. He's a part of your life and has been trying to make up for that year he was absent every day. Your mom had you live with your dad most of the time because she knew that she and Richard couldn't give you the attention you deserved. She taught you and spent as much time with you as she could but she was a world renowned surgeon and wasn't going to be home often. She had your best interest at heart. She was the first one there when you announced you wanted to be a surgeon. Richard adores you; I can't tell you how much he has done for you because there is so much."

"I know Addie but I couldn't help it. It still hurt me."

"I know babe, I know." Addison hugged Meredith tighter. "So you weren't trying to kill yourself?"

"Oh God no. I just got tired and didn't realize where I stopped." Addison lay down and pulled Meredith with her. They spent the rest of the evening cuddling and enjoying being with one another.

XXXXXX

The next day Meredith was in Addison's office working on charts since she was technically not supposed to be at work for the rest of the week. She didn't want to stay home so Addison said she could stay in her office for the day.

Addison was walking back to her office after checking on a patient. All of a sudden she heard, "Hey Addison wait up."

Addison didn't stop walking and called out, "It's Dr. Montgomery to you."

"What did I do to piss you off?"

"You screwed with my wife when she was vulnerable. You brought up her insecurities because you wanted a chance with her. You're an ass."

"I was just up-" he cut off as he cried out in pain. Addison had swift kicked him with her heels in his baby makers. She hit him with the heel too.

"You ever talk to her outside of work and about anything not work related again I will stab a hole in those with my heel leaving you absolutely no chance in hell to have children. You'll be lucky at this point if you do." Addison walked off and back to her office to where her wife was. That would show him to mess with her lover.

XXXXXXX

Addison and Meredith had worked through their problems and were back on track to the future that they wanted.

Richard completely looked the other way and told the board he had no clue what Derek was talking about when Derek tried to get Addison fired. He said that Derek simply had a grudge against Addison because he wanted Meredith.

Derek transferred to a different hospital in order to protect the little manly hood he had left.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

That's it. Sorry for the ending but I thought it was just to perfect to leave it there. I was actually going to leave it at the bedroom scene but then that popped into my head and I couldn't leave it off.


End file.
